Fightsgiving
by NightmareAJ25
Summary: America and Canada are having a silly fight over where to have thanksgiving. So it's up to Britain and France to set in order to get them to make up. Even though France doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving.


_**Fightsgiving**_

 _ **by nightmareAJ25**_

Once again it happened brother countries fighting over a silly holiday. they fought over who was having thanksgiving over who's house. Sadly putting poor Britain in between the whole mess.

America decides to talk to Canada over the phone to discuss things a bit farther.

Alfred: yo little bro I believe we should have Thanksgiving over by me.

Matthew: nay big brother I really think we should have it by me.

Alfred: Oh come on little brother why not this year and next year your place.

When in fact it's been almost every year America's place which Canada being timed as he is usual goes along with it. not this year though, so the two brother continue to argue back and forth. They decide to get Britain involved to settle the feud.

soon enough Britain decides to stay calm as he discuss the whole plan with both America and Canada. both brothers couldn't come to an agreement so they decide to have separate thanksgiving. America with Britain and Canada with France, even though France doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving.

France express that he needs to talk Britain being the fact that it's not like the brother to celebrate holidays together. As he approaches the front door.

Francis: Oh Arthur my beautiful wife may you open up?

he continues to bang, bang on the door as Britain is pissed at the remark.

Arthur: *throws a shoe at the door* For the last time you golden hair French man I'm not your wife.

France feeling disgusted at the reply and politely said " well then I guess you don't need me to handle the brothers".

Took Britain about a couple minutes to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong and that he want to apologies. He pleaded that the boy only respond to France's understanding nature. So they persuaded the brothers to sit down to an talk things out. both brothers sat down at the table staring each other down in an Aggressively.

Alfred and Matthew: What is he doing here!

Arthur and Francis: you both need to grow up, and discuss your problems in order to get over this silly argument.

Alfred: we have nothing to discuss, I hate him and that's that.

Matthew: ya well I thought you were my big annoying brother but now you're just plain mean .

Britain smacked them in the heads as they both argued to what seemed like no end. along with Britain yelling over them saying "Alright that is enough both of you shut up because we are celebrating it as a family at my house. and that is finally."

After that the boys were silent for a moment before shaking their heads and agreed on something.

Alfred: who says we want to have it at your place?

Matthew: Yeah I rather play hockey then have it by you.

Britain hung his head in shame and disappointment, while France offered to put his two cents in on the matter.

Francis: why must you behave this way. this is not how we raise you. being disrespectful will only lead you to more trouble. I don't celebrate this holiday but it would be nice to spend it as a family.

After about a half an hour of them arguing Britain finally puts his foot down with a "do I have to call Russia over here to straight you two out." The brothers gave in on the fact they are frighten by Russia, which made them agree on Britain's place.

So on Thanksgiving at Britain's, France came over to help with the cooking since he brags a lot. While it was America and Canada's job to set the table.

Francis: don't forget to put the drinks on the table including my wine but please try not to spill.

Both brother rolling their eyes and replied back with "Must you have wine." France told them "it's in my culture to drink wine with every meal."

As they gather to finally sit down at the table. they agree that Canada is the one who says Grace.

Matthew: Thank you for everything we are about to receive. and if you can help my big brother.

Arthur: that was a lovely speech Matthew. now let's dig in.

As America and Canada go for the turkey they fought once again.

France and Britain though it'd be best to leave the room after whispering among themselves.

Matthew: I think we are alone now.

Arthur: I think you're right. we put up a wonderful performance.

Both brothers shared the legs of the turkey, Suddenly France and Britain came back into the room saying "you little punks we heard the whole thing". soon enough they start to throw the feast all over the place. It was a truly Happy Thanksgiving or in their case Fightsgiving.


End file.
